To Love Is To Never Forget
by wildhorses1492
Summary: A small, short, one-shot on Caspian, and the Pevensies, after they each lost a special someone in Narnia, of lost someone to our world. **Based on Movie versions** (Except where Ed mentions "Deathwater Island" that's from the books.


**I Miss You**

Everyone knows what happened to the Pevensies when they left Narnia the second time, they went to school.

Caspian became a great leader, loved by all his people.

Eustace brought Jill with him the next time he came.

But no one knows what happened to Caspian, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy after all these situations.

{~~~+++++~~~}

_**Susan:**_

Su, listen, I'm sorry about Caspian, come out and let's talk about it! Please?"

"Peter, stop, don't talk about him anymore! I never want to hear of Narnia _ever_ again!" Susan sobbed from the opposite side of the bathroom door, wishing her older brother would just leave her alone to deal with her pain in silence.

Yes, she had put on a brave face when she left Narnia forever, but inside she had been falling to pieces. The pain was nearly too much to bear. She hoped, _prayed_, that she might never hear of Caspian, Aslan or Narnia again.

"Oh, Peter, I _know_ now, and it hurts!" Susan sobbed, while on the other side of the door, Peter allowed his tears to fall as well.

"Why would Aslan allow this to happen if he knew? Why Peter? I need an answer!"

He had none to give her.

{~~~~~~~++++++++~~~~~~~}

_Peter:_

**He didn't know when Aslan would call them back. He didn't know if he'd ever see his beloved Amalia again. He left his children in Narnia, but more than anything, he'd also left his heart. **

"**Peter, I know how you're feeling, I'm sorry it had to be this way." Susan said, sitting next to her brother on the roof as they watched the sun rise.**

"**Thanks for your condolences, but I don't think you can ever truly know until you've lost someone to another world. The pain of knowing that they're **_**alive**_**, yet, you just can't get to them, is crushing." Peter said, staring off at the sun.**

"**I know I don't but still, I was an adult in that world too." Susan said, nudging her brother, and smiling at him when he looked up.**

**He smiled back at her sadly. How were they to know she soon would? **

**When he came back and Amalia was gone, his heart broke a little more, and he slipped away from his siblings just a bit.**

"_**Why Aslan?" **_**He asked, looking up at the sky when he knew what had happened. **

{~~~~~~~++++++++~~~~~~~}

**Caspian:**

**He watched her slip away from him, through Aslan's Door, to a world he'd never get to. The knowing filled him with a sense of dread. To never see her again, when he turned back to the crowd they stared at him with sympathy, some of the women he noticed in a daze, seemed to be crying. **

**He looked at Aslan, this was **_**his**_** fault. He knew, and yet, He did nothing. Caspian turned and walked down the steps into the crowd, not saying a word, he needed to deal with this in quiet. **

"**Susan, forgive me! I never knew how this would feel…" Caspian whispered to the quiet stillness of the night. **

"**I did not think Aslan could be this **_**cold**_**…"**

{~~~~~~~++++++++~~~~~~~}

_**Edmund:**_

**He never expected to love anyone as completely as he loved Serene, she was different from other girls, she had been kind, but she wasn't like most girls he'd known. She was brave, smart, and loved a good weapon as much as he did. She also had an affinity for Griffons. **

**When they fell back through that wardrobe, it had been torture for him; he'd never told her how much she'd meant to him. And now he never would. He never told**_** anyone**_** about his secret. They always thought he never cared about romance, but that was because he couldn't ever love someone like he'd loved Serene. **

**When he came back the second time, and knew she had been dead for hundreds of years, he died a little inside himself. **

**When he came back the third time his anger at Aslan, even though the great Lion had done so much for him, was terrific. He gave into it at Deathwater Island. He regretted saying those things to Caspian, because Caspian had lost Susan, so he knew something of the pain of losing your love. But his anger overwhelmed him. He was glad that Caspian forgave him.**

**But still, when he returned home, his first whispered question was;**

"_**Why Aslan? How could you do that to me? Were – are you punishing me for betraying my siblings? Why?" **_

{~~~~~~~++++++++~~~~~~~}

_**Lucy:**_

When she came back the third time, she did not expect to fall in love, with a common sailor no less. But he was charming, about two years older than her, and he made her smile and feel pretty, which she never felt until she met him. He put all her doubts to rest.

During that voyage, they became quite close, but she didn't know what would happen, or how she and her brother and cousin would leave. She never expected that love to rip an irreparable hole in her heart.

"_Aslan, why? You know, but why?"_ Lucy whispered as she hugged the Lion goodbye.

"You've grown up, just like Peter and Susan, everything has it's time, you will learn, Dear one, in your world I have another name, you must learn to know me by it." Aslan said, looking her in the eye.

Lucy smiled, she _knew_. It would be alright, just like Daniel had told her.

It hurt her, but she was better because of it, she never forgot Daniel, and she measured all other boys by his standards. But she never found The One. He was in another world, far, far away.

She told her brothers about what Aslan had told her, and they released their pain and anger at what had happened, but Susan, Susan never seemed to move past hers, yes, she flirted and went to parties, but she didn't seem to care, really care about anyone again.

Susan purposely forgot everything about Narnia and Caspian, she even forgot Aslan. The hurt had been too much for her, Lucy thought.

{~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++~~~~~~~~~~}

_**After…..**_

_Peter smiled when he saw the figure running down to him from the top of the green hill. He felt as if he had waited a millennia for this moment, in truth he had. A Narnian millennia. He pulled the golden-haired young woman into his embrace, he'd missed her so much, and now here she was. _

_She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes roving him, remembering how much it had hurt when he'd never returned. _

"_I missed you so my darling." She said, tears in her eyes. _

"_And I you, love." Peter replied, smiling softly._

_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_Edmund looked around him, he was home! Could that raven haired young lady be….? It was. She saw him, and stopped trying to see if it was a trick of her mind. She stopped short in front of him._

"_Can it be, after all these years?" She asked, tears in her green eyes. _

"_Yes, darling, yes, I'm back, and I never forgot you." Edmund spoke, brushing away her tears with his finger. _

"_Nor I you." She whispered. _

"_I'm here, I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again." _

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"_Daniel? Daniel!" Lucy cried, running to the auburn-haired young man with outstretched arms. _

"_I missed you, but I knew that Aslan would bring you back to me, as the tide comes in and out." Daniel responded once he had her in his arms._

"_Did you ever forget me, back in your world?" Daniel asked._

"_Never, you love Aslan as much as I do, and you've never even seen him! No other boy could compare to you anyway." _

"_I've seen him now though love; does that make you think different?" _

"_Not a chance!" Lucy said. _

_Daniel smiled._

X_X_X_X_X_X

_Susan was heartbroken when she learned that her siblings and parents had died. But she was filled with regret and jealousy, knowing deep in her heart-of-hearts that they were with Aslan, in Narnia. Where she wanted to be. _

_As the years passed, she remembered everything about Narnia, even the heartbreak of leaving when she had found love, she remembered Caspian. Though she knew he'd most likely married, but she still wanted to see him as a friend, and talk over old times in Narnia with her siblings, Polly, and the Professor. _

_At the end of her life she knew that after her family and friends died was the day she found Aslan in this world, though she hadn't known it at the time. When she fell asleep in this world, and woke in Aslan's Country, she knew she'd passed on. But she wasn't sad. She was happy that Aslan had allowed her to return. _

_When she met Caspian again, he kindly introduced her to his wife, the Star's daughter. She and Liliandil became good friends. _

_That is something I know for certain._

_X_X_X_X_X_X _

_Life here is much like here in Narnia, we need to find Aslan here on earth, and then perhaps we'll know him better there, in His Country where we never get tired and never know horrible things again._

_**Found in the diary of a Eustace Clarence Scrubb.**_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think? I kind of made up my own theories, like Lucy finding someone who loved Aslan as much as she. I also put Amalia, Peter's queen from another of my stories in here. I hope you enjoyed it, I was sitting listening to a sad-sounding song when the idea came to me, I wrote it out in half an hour, so if there's any mistakes, just blame the fastness of that. <strong>

**I tried to make them all sort of have the same feeling at the end, a "Why did you do that Aslan?" I hope you caught that everyone except Lucy blamed Aslan for their separations. She knew, because she listened to Aslan, while her siblings were so blinded by loss and separation that they didn't until she told them. **


End file.
